


the furthest you are = heartbeat away

by rxcrcfllptrs



Series: Teen Crafted AU [3]
Category: Skydom, Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teen Crafted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together through thick and thin for so long that it's hard to think of life without the younger teen anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the furthest you are = heartbeat away

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of fics concerning the night or sleep. It might be because I've been pulling all-nighters left and right this week. But anyway, unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. The title is from Sam Tsui and Kina Grannis' "Bring Me The Night".

When Bashur stops from the speed he's going with his life, all the pieces fall down and he realises how much of a disaster his life has turned out to be in his measly 16 years. Maybe that's why people always ask him why he looks like he constantly has eyeliner or can never be seen with colour in his cheeks. Sometimes he thinks about this when he can't sleep at night, and the mirror is a waiting vanity in the room.

 _I need a haircut_ , he thinks to himself, bunching up a bundle of his hair and then letting them fall off his grip. He's also noticed the increasing paleness, the dark bags under his eyes that stand out more and more with each passing day. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't had as much sleep… he looks to his roommate, who's probably dreaming of moving on a luxury island or heading a trillion-dollar company. Those dreams haven't been such a reality to him before, but now that he's here, it seems more palpable.

He ran away from his home at the age of 9 with a child of an illegal immigrant younger than him. The thought is so incredulous that it makes him laugh, but it's a hollow sound. He doesn't know where he'd be or what he'd look like, had the Bulgarian not interfered with his fate. What was once a bleak outlook in life… still is a little bleak, but they're in one of the top schools in Minecraftia.

"You did good," he says less to himself, but to the younger teen who's somewhere else in this dorm. Sleepless nights aren't new to either of them, but both are destructive without sleep. It's just a fact of life. "You did good, kid," he blinks himself more awake, now aware of just how _tired_ he is, as he starts slouching, and the world seems to slow down suddenly.

They're aware that they can't sleep without each other now, but they're still forced to separate, still forced to hide under the covers to keep down low from trouble. Bashur honestly thinks it's just bullshit, because they've been together through thick and thin for so long that it's hard to think of life without the younger teen anyway.

When he turns the doorknob to the door of his partner's dorm, it's unlocked. _It's almost as if you were expecting me_ , he thinks. The door swings open to a paler, thinner Bulgarian staring outside, at the crescent moon illuminating the dark sky. "Can't sleep either, huh?" he tells him, but he already knows the answer to the question anyway.

A noisy snore pierces the silence, a reminder of where they are right now, but the night has many, many secrets of theirs that has never been revealed. One more night won't hurt, they'll both think, one more night won't let this all crumble down again.

Bashur is already lying down on the bed, cold and unused for what seems to be the fourth day already. Through force of habit, Bodil follows suit under the covers. It's cramped for two teenagers, but again, they're used to the lack of space, when Bodil tucks his head under Bashur's chin, and their legs intertwine.

That night, they dream a perfect, dreamless sleep.


End file.
